Unbidden
by SilverLily aka Blood Moon
Summary: Seto Kaiba is a crime scene investigator who is sent on a baffling case. The more he unravels this mystery, the more he realizes that magick, ancient cults, and betrayal will tear his world apart. Y-YY, Yaoi
1. Bloodied Beginning

Loosely based off the hit TV Show, Crime Scene Investigation. In this story, Seto Kaiba is a well known crime scene investigator who has been called on a baffling case. The only two who were at the scene are too troubled to talk, and it seems that any and all evidence that could help track down a killer has been somehow erased. Seto Kaiba doesn't realize that by unraveling this mystery, he's going to uncover a world of cults, ancient magick, betrayal, and the deadliest source of destruction to have ever walked the earth. And even if he gets to the bottom of the chaos, how will he control it?

And now, I give you **Unbidden**

*********************************

The car door shut with a resolute snap as Seto Kaiba straitened his collar. Well. This certainly was an interesting sight. 

Investigators were bustling about everywhere, yellow caution tape wrapped around every scrap of evidence. Equipment was spread out across the ground, cameras flashed frequently, and in all respects, it was quite noisy. 

"Seto Kaiba?" A man with sunglasses asked. 

"Hai," was his curt response. 

"Kazuki Takahachi, PD," he flashed an identification card and a gold badge. 

"What do we have here?" 

The man looked towards the heart of the commotion, looking slightly pale under his dark shades. "I sure hope you boys in CSI can figure this out. In all my years, I've never seen anything like this." 

"Well?" he probed. 

"Double homicide." 

"Sounds pretty average, if you ask me." Seto Kaiba did not like to take any case different from any other. As far as he was concerned, there were no special differences between cases. Every killer, every thief, they all left behind evidence, and he thrived in the hunt of what was left behind.

The cop frowned. "You'd better follow me." Without waiting for a response, he turned sharply and walked towards the commotion. 

Everyone was, currently, either in the Sweet Nights Motel parking lot, or traipsing though room 2C. 

Outside of the door, two young men were sitting on the pavement, one clutching the other as if in an attempt to protect him against something. Neither was looking up, wondering about the huge commotion around them. Their eyes were completely shut, holding on to one another for dear life. Both were surrounded by cops who seemed to be trying to question them, coming up with no answers. Kaiba frowned looking at them. 

"What's with those two?" 

The cop turned around and looked at them. "We're not sure if we should classify them as troubled witnesses or as the prime suspects. They were found at the heart of the crime scene this morning. One of the tenets had noticed that the door to the room was missing, and took a look inside. A scream and a few phone calls later, I was one of the first on the scene. I'm telling you, Mr. Kaiba, it wasn't a pretty sight. The two of them were just like they are now, holding each other and not responding to any kind of stimulus." 

"Have you tried separating them, seeing if then they'll talk?" 

The cop shook his head. "That bigger guy, the one that has the wilder hair? Iron grip, I'm telling you. We couldn't wrench him away with a crowbar." 

__

If cops even carried crowbars, Kaiba thought to himself. 

"What about the two dead?" 

The cop hesitated a moment. "I hope you have a strong stomach, Mr. Kaiba." He stepped out of the door way in which he had been standing. 

The first thing that Seto Kaiba noticed was red. Lots and lots of red. Was it a paint? He stepped over the yellow caution tape and looked around, then noticed that the room was permeating a massive odor. His nose upturned in disgust. Some of the red was turning brown, flaking off the walls. It was everywhere. There wasn't a surface in that tiny little motel room that wasn't covered in red. 

Blood. 

In front of the double bed sat two piles of nothing but flesh and bones. Blood was still oozing out of the marrow, many blood veins still attached to the flesh. 

Chairs were overturned. The bed was torn and strewn. The head board was missing. A mirror was cracked, fragments splayed across the floor. 

This was worse than a horror movie. 

Seto Kaiba swallowed, stepped out of the room and walked back out into the fresh air. "Are you sure that it was just two dead?" 

Damn, that was a lot of blood for just two people. 

The cop nodded. "Surprisingly enough, two broken skulls were found. After all of the pictures were taken, the skulls were packaged and are already on their way to the lab for dental checks." 

Kaiba shook his head. Looking over at the two young men huddled on the ground, he seriously doubted that the trembling masses were capable of such slaughter. Besides, there wasn't a spot of blood on the either of them. 

He raised an eyebrow. "Are they brothers?" Just now noticing, the two looked starkly similar. Both donned a massive amount of spiky black hair, tipped in a vibrant ruby. Blonde bangs fell like lightning bolts, framing their faces. One had soft white skin, while the other appeared to have seen a few days in the sun, dusky bronze teeming with gold. 

"Well, we managed to confiscate a wallet from the smaller one, and we've been running checks on him. No siblings, no extended relatives, clean record, runs the local game shop actually," Kazuki Takahachi ticked off his fingers. 

"So they're not related." 

"No sir." 

"And the other one?" 

The cop scratched at his chin. "Significant other, we believe. But we have yet to find a name. The smaller one is Yuugi Motou." 

"Hmm." He mused to himself. "Any murder weapons found?" 

"A knife and a .22 pistol." 

How the hell can one do that much carnage and slaughter in one night with only a gun and a blade? 

Seto Kaiba ran a hand through his brown tresses. "This is going to be tough to crack." 

"I'll leave you to do your job, Mr. Kaiba." Mr. Takahachi bowed, then walked away. The cop's job was over for the moment. Now it was his job to find the evidence to convict a killer. 

__

Maybe there are two killers? That would explain how all of that could be done in one evening. 

In the mean time, though, he had some tests to run on those murder weapons and those skulls. Maybe the cops would have better luck questioning those two supposed witnesses. 

Maybe. 

*******************************

Would you like more? You'll never guess what triggered all of this. 


	2. Scarce Evidence

****

Unbidden

The plastic gloves gave a delightful snap as Seto Kaiba slid his hands into them. He had a lot of work to do. The cops and earlier investigators might have found the skulls, the blade, and the pistol, but now it was his turn to do the detail work. 

One of his co-workers had just finished putting her own gloves on as well. "Ready," the blonde asked mischievously. Her lavender eyes glinted with excitement. 

Kaiba scowled. "You're too playful for your own good, Mai." 

She huffed indignantly. "This coming from the one who enjoys playing with puppy dogs." 

His scowl deepened. "You leave Jou out of this." He straitened himself and walked back over to the motel room. The place was still swarming with activity. The media had been forbidden to even look inside of the room, but it didn't stop the vultures from flocking about outside the perimeters of the crime area. 

Carefully, he examined the entrance, hoping to capture some footprints that were left behind by the murderers. The carpet was still soaking with blood. He examined the grooves, the lay of the grains, and from all that he could tell, there was only traffic going into the room. The cops, luckily, had stepped off to the side, laying newspapers down to step on. This not only saved them from getting blood on the bottom of their shoes, but it also kept them from leaving footprints. Kaiba snapped a good picture of it with his camera. He could use the computer back at the lab to pick out the shades of the carpet. Any kind of tracing foil that they used would get saturated with blood, ruining the footprint. 

"Did they find the door to this room," he asked the blonde next to him who, at the moment, was wrinkling her nose at the pungent odor. 

"Yeah, propped it up next to the room," she replied. 

"Good, print the handle." After her nod, he turned around and stepped back inside of the motel room once more. 

Gods, it was worse than before. Stepping onto the newspaper, he was able to get in close proximity of the tattered bed. It, too, was covered in blood. Removing a cotton swab from a plastic bag, he took a sample of the bright red liquid that was drenching the foot board. 

He noticed a splotch of what looked like blue liquid at the bottom of the bed. Oxygen depleted blood. Using another cotton swab, he took a sample of that, too. 

Suddenly, his eyes were drawn to a spot that he couldn't believe he had missed. "Hey Mai," he called. 

"Yeah," her voice came from the door. 

"What do you suppose caused this?" 

The blonde investigator poked her head back inside, looking at the spot he was pointing at. Her pretty little mouth went slack. "A piece of furniture that was removed?" She tried. 

In the middle of the room, there was a large piece of the white carpet that was perfectly clean and devoid of any blood or other bodily fluids which, by no small feet, also covered the motel room. 

Kaiba frowned. "And if it was a piece of furniture, what was it, and why was it removed? Did the cops say anything about it?" 

Mai shook her head. "Not a word. Most of them could barely make it in here to begin with. The skulls had been at the front entrance, and the blade and pistol were found feet away from the supposed witnesses." 

Again, Seto furrowed his brow in thought, frowning and concentrating. Something wasn't quite right about those two witnesses. He snapped a picture of the clean piece of carpet.

"Hey, what's this?" Mai stepped inside and pointed over towards some odd materials that were resting against a far wall. 

"It looks like an easel," Kaiba remarked, stepping forward as well. Indeed, there was a painting easel leaning against the corner, blood-splattered paints and paint brushes right next to it. 

"Now what do you suppose this is doing here?" Mai remarked, quirking an eyebrow. "A sick painter wanted to get a thrill? Might explain that spot on the carpet. Perhaps the artist wanted a sample of his work. It could have been there the whole time." 

Seto shook his head. "Still doesn't explain the witnesses, and what they were doing in the heart of the mess." 

Mai sighed, running a long, delicate hand through her honeyed tresses. "We need to get those two witnesses to talk if we want to figure this one out." 

"Too much of a crime scene, too little evidence. I've never seen anything like it." 

"Let's get back to the lab and look at those dental reports." 

Kaiba nodded in concurrence, glad to be out of that hideous motel room. 

************************

Anzu Mazaki frowned, looking at the report in front of her. The two skulls from that morning had been scanned, tested, and ran through the computer database with poor results.

The boss was not going to be happy with this. 

"What do you have for me," a deep, raspy voice sounded behind her. Oh, right on cue. She steeled herself for the response. 

"Well, one skull was too badly damaged to get dental checks done on it. The other wasn't in the record system." 

Steel blue eyes looked at her harshly. "Are you telling me these people never went to the dentist?" 

The brunette shook her head. 

Kaiba sighed audibly. "For the love of God, this case is colder than a dead body! Get Bakura on the phone! I want his ingenious little head on a silver platter set in front of me no later than noon today!" 

And he was gone. Anzu let out a breath of relief, scowling at her boss as she slouched back into her chair. Seto Kaiba had never had a case that was this cold the first day. At least it would be Bakura receiving his wrath. That little head reconstructor could handle his own in a heated debate with her hot-headed boss any day. 

Doctor Ryo Bakura had a very special ability: he could take skulls and reconstruct the head to see what it would have looked like when the creature was alive. An expert in his field, if anybody could figure out who these skulls belonged to, it would be him. 

Anzu, although a whiz at the computers and chemical tests, could not do that. 

Picking up the phone, she dialed the number which had been pulled from the rather engorged file-a-fax in front of her. 

One ring. 

Two rings. 

Three rings. 

"Hello?" 

"Hello, Mr. Bakura? Anzu Mazaki, Crime Scene Investigations, Tokyo. I have a favor to ask of you."

**********************

Slow beginning, I know, but much more on the way. Up next, some rather disturbing interviews with the witnesses, and Bakura makes an appearance. . . .

Comments? Suggestions? Don't hesitate to ask and tell! 


	3. All Is Red

**Unbidden**

Ryo Bakura stared levelly at the head of the CSI department in Tokyo, one Seto Kaiba.

And gods above, did the brunette not look happy.

"I have a problem," Kaiba began.

"So I gathered," Ryo replied, keeping his arms crossed as he starred at the investigator. Kaiba looked just about ready to rip somebody's head off, and Doctor Bakura was going to make damned sure that it wasn't going to be his. He narrowed his eyes, waiting for another reply.

"I was called on a highly unusual case this morning, and I was left with nothing of the victims killed but blood and skulls."

Ryo tilted his head to the side. Blood and skulls? How old was the blood? Skulls were generally from bodies that had been decaying for years, unless there were insectoids that were helping the process along. "How old do you think the skulls are?"

"Those people were alive and kicking last night. This morning, there is not a scrap of flesh left on their heads, and their bodies are all but unrecoverable."

Ouch. This was a sick killer. "Sounds barbaric."

"Sounds like Satan himself decided to paint the town in his favorite red. Now, I need you to reconstruct these heads and show me what they looked like. If we can at least get that far, perhaps we can ask around if anyone recognizes them, knows their names, where they came from, etc."

The white haired man nodded. "Right." He cocked his head to the side again. Seto hated when he did that. He had known the doctor long enough to recognize when he was up to no good. "So," Ryo started. "It's been a long time since I've seen you. How's Jou?"

Kaiba snarled very loudly. "Peachy, but I'm not in the mood to be messed with at the moment. Fix the damn heads, and get back to me as soon as possible. I have to go over to the police station and see what they can get out of the witnesses that are still in shock."

"Witnesses? How many?"

Seto gave Bakura a sidelong glance. "I'm not at liberty to say." And with that, he turned around abruptly and headed down the hall towards the exit.

"Seto, you bastard!" Ryo called down the corridor. "What a bunch of shit!"

Kaiba laughed for the first time that day as he rounded the corner. And who said he never got the upper hand with his old accomplice from college?

Granted, Ryo would probably tell his identical lover who's first name just so happened to be Ryo's last name all about it, who would in turn take all too much joy making his life a living hell, but at the moment, it was well worth it.

_xxx_

The chief of police was sitting quite calmly, looking with a harsh scrutiny at one of the witnesses at the scene from that morning. The head of the CSI department, Seto Kaiba, was sitting next to him, also looking intently at the man across the table from them.

"So," the chief began, absent mindedly brushing a finger by his die earing. It had, strangely enough, become his trade mark over the years. "What can you tell me about what happened on Friday, July seventh," he asked.

The man shifted a little uncomfortably, keeping his eyes lowered. "I don't remember what happened."

"Really," the chief asked, not really believing. It was amazing what someone would spill with the right incentive. "Why don't you start at the beginning. How did the day start? What did you eat for breakfast? Did you work that day?"

The man closed his large purple eyes, running his hands through his hair. "I-it...it was quite normal. I got up like I always do, made breakfast for me and my lover, opened up my game shop at seven o'clock sharp like I always do..."

"Why at seven," Seto asked suddenly.

"Kids like to buy trading cards just before they go to school. My shop is placed in the middle of most of their routes to school if they walk. It's one of my best times to sell."

"Go on," the chief pressed. "What happened during work? And then after?"

"I...Yami came home from the University, just like he always does-"

"The University," Kaiba spoke up again. "Which one? What does he do there?"

"Tokyo University, of course," Yuugi replied. "He teaches there. Art History, Prehistoric to Neo-Classical. He had a lecture that he gave yesterday on Hellenism and idealistic paintings."

Otogi did not miss the slight perk in Kaiba's demeanor.

"What happened when he came home," the chief prompted.

"He...he..." the man clenched his eyes closed, allowing his head to softly hit the table. "I don't remember. I don't!!"

"Easy, sir, we're not saying that you did anything. If someone tried to hurt you, we want to find them and put them behind bars."

The man didn't answer.

"Motou, Yuugi," Kaiba tried.

He started to cry. "I don't remember! All I can see is red! Leave me alone!! _I can't remember!!!"_

They sat there for a moment, watching as the man broke down. He didn't look like he was going to let up anytime soon. This was not, by any means, just for show. Something had frightened the life out of him, and now he couldn't remember what it was.

Kaiba got up, just as the chief did. They weren't going to get any more out of him at the moment. They left Mr. Motou in there to cry until he stopped. In the mean time, there was another witness in the process of being questioned.

They left the small room, seemingly un-noticed by the game shop owner.

The chief of police let out a wearied breath. "This doesn't surprise me, you know. I saw that motel room. I'm not surprised that his brain wiped out the memory. It was to protect him from becoming mentally damaged. It doesn't happen often, but it does happen."

Kaiba nodded. "Soldiers from bloody wars such as Korea and Vietnam say they don't remember parts of battles they were in. Some don't even remember carrying wounded comrades back to camp, even though they were decorated for it later. It's a common defense mechanism, but a very bad sign of the damage done." They walked into an even smaller room with a one-way mirror and a tape recorder going. They watched as the officer in the main room questioned the other witness.

"And what happened when you got done with the lecture, sir?"

Angry crimson eyes glared at the cop. Pure defiance that could not be fulfilled without the rise of suspicion. "A couple of the students came up to talk with me. It's something I usually encourage; it drives their ambition to learn when they talk one-on-one with professors and instructors."

"And what did they ask you?"

"They wanted to know what my personal thoughts were on the Hellenic period. I told them that it was one of my favorites. As it turned out, they said they were painters, and they believed that I would make a good subject for some of their paintings."

Kaiba turned his head at this. Again with the painting. And that easel he found in the motel room...

"What did you tell them," the cop asked.

"That I would have to go home and tell my partner about it. That's when they asked if he wanted to come along as well. When I got home, I told him about it, and he said it sounded like a good idea. The students said their studio was set up momentarily at a motel, because they were visiting to hear my lecture."

"He is rather renowned for his knowledge," Otogi conceded, glad that the room they were in was sound proof. "But still..."

"Something's off," Kaiba finished.

"So, we went over to their motel room, leaving our home right around six thirty at night. I don't remember any more of what happened."

"No," the police man asked, also not very believing.

"No, now where is Yuugi? I want to see him."

Seto was surprised at how straight of a face Jou was keeping as he questioned the witness. This man was being nauseatingly difficult.

"Yuugi is fine. Look, if someone hurt you, we want to know so we can find them."

"There is no one! Now where is Yuugi? Tell me!" This Yami's temper was growing.

The chief turned to one of the other police in the room with them. "Go get him," he replied. "There's no more we're going to get out of him, either, but it certainly was a lot more than what we got out of Mr. Motou."

A minute later, just as it seemed that the witness was going to throw something the game shop owner rushed in, throwing his arms around his lover. He sobbed miserably. Yami seemed to calm down immediately, attempting to soothe the incessant tears.

"I've seen enough," Kaiba declared. "This is making me even more aggravated."

Otogi watched as Kaiba left the room.

Out in the hall, Jou even met up with him, smiling sadly. "You."

"You," Kaiba replied. He gave his own lover a chaste kiss. "See if you can find a list of all of the people that attended that lecture. That's out of my jurisdiction."

"Seto," Jou chastised. "You know better than to get your love and work life mixed together."

Kaiba scowled. "Not easy to do when they're one in the same." He looked at Jou pointedly. "You'll get those names."

The officer gave a lazy salute. "I'm on it." He watched as Seto left. "Don't forget those finger prints you guys found!"

Right...finger prints. And murder weapons to investigate, too. So much fun in just one day. Kaiba sighed. To himself. _I wonder just how damned long I'm going to be working on this case. _"I'm on it," he yelled back. He missed the smile on the blonde man's face.

_xxx_

Sorry this took so long for me to update. Inspiration was very dry. I have the whole idea planned, it's just getting it executed just right. Sometimes, I'm never happy with how it's turning out. Again, sorry for the wait for those of you who read this. I hope to have the next one up soon.

-crickets chirp-

Yeah, I know, not bloody likely, eh? I'll try! Questions? Comments? Don't be afraid to ask! Feed the authoress!!! Feed, feed! Hungry!! -points to review box-


End file.
